Zabrak End
by Koyuna
Summary: Dark Maul tombe. Ça y'est, c'est fini. Mais cette haine qui lui tord les tripes et qui s'accroche à lui ne le lâchera pas comme ça, survivre est bien plus douloureux que mourir, alors pourquoi s'en priver ? La chute de l'un entraînera l'avènement de l'autre. La règle des deux est partout. OneShot


.

* * *

.

**Salut à tous ! Alors oui, je reviens un peu comme une fleur, mais j'ai enfin trouvé la motivation de dépoussiérer ce compte. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire de mes autres fic', mais pour l'instant j'ai ce petit texte sur Star Wars, écrit en 2017 il me semble, que j'aimerais bien vous partager. Ouais c'est peut-être juste un prétexte pour faire genre que je suis écrivaine et que je poste régulièrement alors que noooon...**

**Enjoy !**

.

* * *

.

**Zabrak End**

.

Le temps se figea. Du moins il en avait l'impression. Il y avait comme une pause dans toutes ses pensées et pourtant l'air continuait d'hurler dans sa chute, autour de son corps et dans ses vêtements. Il avait échoué. Pire, il était perdant. Il avait été vaincu par un padawan. Un stupide padawan tout juste sortit des jupes de son maître. Son maître qu'il avait transpercé de son sabre quelques minutes plus tôt. Et pourtant cela lui paraissait bien plus lointain. L'ivresse qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment lui paraissait bien fade par rapport à ce sentiment brûlant de défaite et d'humiliation. Cette brûlure était autant psychologique que physique. Son ventre, ses entrailles… tout étaient crispé et pulsait de douleur. Le sabre du misérable avait séparé ses jambes de son corps en un coup précis traversant horizontalement son ventre en passant juste en dessous de son nombril. Il lui semblait encore sentir ses jambes sous sa taille, bien qu'il les voit virevolter elles aussi dans leur chute, à quelques mètres de lui. Tout cela lui paraissait surréaliste. Et pourtant il allait mourir. Le sabre laser avait heureusement contusionné l'immense plaie sur le coup, sinon des gerbes de sang auraient suivi sa chute, comme une pluie d'hémoglobine.

Le sol se rapprochait à une vitesse affolante, presque aussi vite que ses pensées qui se remettaient en ordre et sa douleur qui accroissait au fur et à mesure qu'il prenait conscience des dégâts. Il allait mourir, il en était sûr. Il avait tellement peur de survivre avec de tels dégâts qu'il préférait largement mourir écrasé par le choc.

Maudit Padawan. Maudits Jedi. Maudit Kenobi. C'est lui qui aurait dû mourir !

Tandis que la force de l'air autour de lui devenait assourdissante et que le sol emplissait totalement son champ de vision, il eut la certitude que le choc ne le tuerait pas. Cette pensée eue à peine le temps de faire grandir une peur primitive en lui que les montagnes de déchets stockés au fond du puits à ordure dans lequel il était tombé amortir sa chute en même temps quelles le blessaient, meurtrissait sa chair et réduisait en bouillit chaque partie de son corps recevant le coup de métal infligés par sa chute. À chaque fois qu'il rencontrait un nouvel obstacle il se le prenait de plein fouet et chutait toujours plus bas dans les profondeurs obscures de la douleur.

Le sang pulsait, pulsait, pulsait, frappait son crâne de l'intérieur et tabassait ses plaies et son ventre. Adieu la belle contusion propre. Tous ces obstacles, ces tôles, ces barres de métal et autres ordures s'étaient chargés de rouvrir bien salement sa plaie ainsi que de donner naissance à une multitude de petits frères et sœur tous dispersés partout sur son corps, sous la forme de déchirures le plus souvent, de coupures ou d'hématomes violet, presque noirs et poisseux de sang. Il faisait extrêmement sombre. Il n'avait plus aucun rapport au temps. Il n'y avait que lui, la douleur, le sang et la haine. Des voix lui sifflaient aux oreilles mille et unes tortures tandis qu'il convulsionnait presque au sol.

Tue-le. Tue-le…

Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Ce padawan arrogant lui avait infligé des douleurs si atroces qu'il ne souhaitait plus que sa mort. Il fallait qu'il se venge qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il était plus mort que vivant et pourtant il souffrait plus que jamais. Se quasi-dépouille se traînait au sol, appelait à l'aide, butait contre tous les déchets métalliques des alentours, meurtrissait encore un peu plus sa chair. Il gémissait, devenait fou de souffrance. Comment pouvait-il encore vivre dans cet état ? Tous ces chocs et ces blessures lui faisaient tourner la tête, il avait l'impression d'encore sentir la lame de Kenobi entamer ses muscles et en même temps cela lui paraissait tellement surréaliste et tellement lointain.

Tue-le. Il fallait qui se venge. Pourquoi était-il ici déjà ? Ah oui. Son maître.

Sidious était son dernier espoir. L'homme avait beau être un menteur et un fin manipulateur, il était le seul encore capable de le sauver, de lui offrir sa vengeance tant désirée. La mort ne suffisait plus. Jamais il ne trouverait le repos tant que ce Jedi, ce soi-disant gardien de la paix ne se rendrait pas compte de la folle douleur qu'il avait causé. Car oui, les Sith souffraient aussi. Mais les Jedi semblaient souvent l'oublier. Pour eux ils n'étaient que des ennemis à abattre, sans nerfs ni sentiment. La haine les dominait peut-être, mais les Sith étaient bien plus sensibles à ce genre de sentiments que les Jedi. Et à ce moment, la haine de Maul était semblable à un brasier. Un brasier qui rêvait d'enlacer Kenobi dans ses flammes avant de se resserrer son étreinte doucement mais inexorablement jusqu'à ce que sa peau fonde, que ses yeux tombent et que son corps ne soit plus que folie et douleur. Cette idée renforçait la rage de Maul qui envoyait désespérément des signaux dans la Force à son maître. Tue-le. Il ne put retenir un long râle quand son corps eu des convulsions de nouveaux, le secouant violemment, comme pour faire détacher cette douleur aveuglante de ses tripes. Il baignait dans le sang. Un bruit spongieux était en fond sonore à ses cris lorsque ses vêtements bien imbibés entraient en contact à nouveau avec le sol.

Maître. Mon maître. Je vous en prie...

La douleur ne s'arrêterait jamais. Des larmes perlèrent sur ses joues, le long des Tatouages que sa mère avait tracé lorsqu'il était bébé.

Mère.

Sa mère l'avait confié à Sidious lorsqu'il était encore trop jeune pour s'en rappeler. L'homme était plus qu'un père pour lui. Plus qu'un mentor : il était son maître.

Mon maître. Pitié...

Trop. C'était trop. Trop de souffrance, de douleur de colère, de haine, de rage, de sang, de larmes…

Il hurla une nouvelle fois alors qu'il gesticulait dans une mare de son propre sang. Ses larmes redoublèrent quand il sentit la présence de son maître dans la Force, toute proche. Vite…

TUE-LE

La longue robe noire Sith de Sidious traînait dans les flaques et les traînées de sang de son apprenti. Il ne paraissait pas s'en inquiéter et s'approcha à pas lents de la masse rouge et noir gémissante. Il apparut comme un ange noir pour Maul. Il s'accroupit à ses côtés et prit le temps d'examiner les dégâts, insensible aux pleurs et aux suppliques du Zabrak.

Maître… je vous en supplie.

\- Je dois le tuer.

Réussit-il à articuler entre deux toux sanglantes. L'empereur comprit très bien où il voulait en venir. Il secoua la tête et répliqua, sur un ton condescendant, comme s'il grondait un enfant.

\- Regarde-toi. Tu n'es plus qu'une loque. Pense-tu pouvoir battre un Jedi dans cet état ?

\- Mon maître… laissez-moi tuez… je tuerais tous les Jedi… tous…

Le seigneur Sith ricana dangereusement. Il ignora son apprenti et se redressa en souriant largement.

\- Je l'espère mon cher apprenti. Je l'espère.

Et il retourna sur ses pas, trainant sa robe poisseuse derrière lui, sans un regard en arrière.

Maul était mortifié. Il avait déçu son maître. L'humiliation que lui faisait Kenobi était pire que tout. Il retourna ce qui lui servait de corps et de chair sur son ventre déchiré et il se traina lentement et atrocement douloureusement derrière son maître.

Il était toujours digne de le servir, n'est-ce pas ? Et il le soignerait, n'est-ce pas ? Quitte à ramper derrière lui.

Kenobi mourra de sa main, il en était sûr. Il pourrait se venger et son maître serait de nouveau fier de lui. Il sera celui qui exterminera tous les Jedi. N'est- ce pas ?

\- J'ai rencontré un garçon, commença l'empereur sur le ton de la conversation, il vient de commencer sa formation de Jedi. Il paraît qu'il serait l'élu.

L'empereur fit de nouveau face à Dark Maul. Souriant d'une fausse compassion.

\- J'avais pensé à l'appeler... Dark Vador.

Choc.

La règle des deux était brisée. Jamais plus de deux Sith : un maître et un apprenti. L'empereur ne se retenait visiblement pas d'exprimer sa jubilation à voir la détresse de son apprenti. Il venait seulement de lui annoncer sa mort prochaine après tout.

Sidious ne le sauverait pas. Jamais.

Il haletait fortement, de frustration et de sa rage grandissante, ayant déjà du mal à respirer.

Il serait remplacé aussi simplement…

Maudit soit Vador. Qu'il souffre autant que Maul souffrait à cet instant. Qu'il ne connaisse jamais le bonheur de servir son maître avec le même amour que lui.

Jamais il n'eut déjà connu une plus grande souffrance. Une pareille trahison.

La mort ne pouvait désormais n'être qu'une délivrance.

Loin de son maître. Loin des Jedi. Loin de Vador.

…

N'est-ce pas ?

.

* * *

.

**J'espère que vous avez aimé, je sais même pas si il y a encore des gens qui lisent ce que je fais après ces 3-4 ans d'absence haha, libre à vous de commenter !**


End file.
